logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lukesams
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to ITV1! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 10:25, September 1, 2010 Nick at Nite prelaunch logo Thanks for your edit on Nick at Nite. I am interested as to where you found the prelaunch logo for Nick at Nite, because the design of the prelaunch logo seems to suggest that Nick at Nite was being developed shortly before Nickelodeon began using their "splat" logo in 1984. tmanokc 01:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) BBC Radio Thanks for helping out with the BBC Radio pages, much appreciated. :-) Philip2011 17:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Add something for you You need to add DiC Video, Dick Clark Productions and Rysher Entertainment. XD Logofanful 7:52am, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Always Why are you always putting the McDonald's? Logofanful 8:09am, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I am recreating the logos McDonald's used over the years. Lukesams 8:10am, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The Disney Space, Frogs, Band and Squeeze belonged to Playhouse Disney. Anyway, what is the font of the Channel in the Disney Channel logoRespectTheIdents4 23:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK. Also, these 2000 Playhouse Disney idents were also used by Disney Channel France itself at one point (albiet with the DISNEY CHANNEL moniker). Lukesams 11:24pm, December 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK? I never heard of that font, but is IDK really the font of the Channel text?Nico234 08:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you send me a download link to the IDK font?Nico234 11:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) But how did you get the font if you don't know it? I'm confused. And one more thing, the Car ident is called Frogs or Nest. The Car ident is the yellow and purple circles scribbled in pencil Logos of 2011 You had a good idea creating that 'Logos of 2011' section on the recent logos column. However, those logos were already present on the archive, so I took advantage of your idea and linked your text to the archive. I hope you don't mind! ;) Nq5z0F9Y 12:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Dance ident? Where did you find the Dance ident? I was sure it was a real ident.--Nico234 08:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I found it off a Disney Channel SKY promo from 2001 and edited it to its original form by using Paint.NET.--Lukesams 16:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me the link to the promo?RespectTheLogos5 21:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcy3TrSCVqk -- Lukesams 16:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I have never heard of the Smash ident. What is it?RespectTheLogos5 21:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I saw the ident on the Disney Channel SKY promo from 2001: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcy3TrSCVqk -- Lukesams 16:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I found the Dance Ident http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zBX9rGOgSw CLG Wiki I recently saw a page about Disney Channel idents on CLG Wiki. Can you make it more clear by adding pictures on the 1999 idents and keep the descriptions clear? Also, change the date to "May 1999-March 2003".--Nico234 03:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Arabic logo Where did you get the Arabic Disney Channel logo?--Nico234 08:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) DeviantART What's taking you so long to produce the three idents I requested MONDO CHANNEL 15TH BIRTHDAY IDENT! (two blue circles and a golden circle with the numbers 1,5 and 15 on them) CAT AND MOUSE IDENT (Two black circles (mice) and a yellow circle (cat) on a brown background AND ACCIDENT IDENT (Two cartoon eyes (MS Painted) and a apple) Geometry Ident What site did you find the Geometry ident? loveforlogos originally uploaded the ident. Nico234 10:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Nickelodeon 3 Polyhedrons logo Where did you find the Nickelodeon 3 Polyhedrons logo from? I found it from a Figure it Out promo (1997) that is from this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FAmSHYteaY User:Lukesams - 5:25 AM - March 11, 2012 Kids Choice Awards Promo? Where did you find the Kids Choice Awards Promo?Themadhatterhouse 08:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me a link for me please? Here is the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euLplpFhRCw Edits to Paramount Domestic Television Reverted Thank you very much for your contribution to Paramount Domestic Television. Unfortunately, it was considered null and invalid for one small oversight: the duration of the Paramount 1995 logo differs between that and their network TV division respectively. That means that its use DOES NOT apply to the syndication division. Even though The Dead Zone was co-produced by Paramount, the syndication rights went to Lionsgate's Debmar-Mercury in 2007. Hope this was clear to you, Luke. Snelfu 08:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Rugrats promo with Balloon Dog Where did you find the promo came from? The promo is the jack link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vndnx_QCUfk and the missing one is the Balloon Dog FOUND IT: I posted the Rugrats promo, link here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_Rbl2mbxQM You forgot something! There are still many Mondo Channel (fan made channel) idents to be created and posted to DeviantART! Zapping (Two Van de Graaff balls and a tesla coil) Frisbees (Two yellow plastic frisbees and a blue jumbo foam frisbee) Kites (Two circular kites and a round of kites) Game Controller (Two buttons and a joystick) Gym (Two dumbbell weight plates and a blue balancing ball) Cartoons (Two eyes and a red paint circle) Vacuums (Two round dust bunnies and a Roomba robot) Blender (Two juice splats and a blender) Hats (Two bobble hats and a top hat) Testcards (Two circles containing coloured bars and a circle from a Please Standby screen) High Dive (Two yellow smileys and a splash) Physics (Two atoms and a black hole) Glass (Two spectacles and a magnifying glass) Dazed (Two blue circles and a yellow circle on a sky background Jet Pack (Two boosters and a circle on sand) Prehistoric (Two flint rocks and a prehistoric wheel) Egypt (Two scarab beetles and a coiled snake) Jungle (Two melons and leaf circle) Dodgems (Two red bumper cars and a yellow bumper car) Kitchen Floor (Two white plates and a yellow plate. All three plates have splats) Washing Line (Two white circular clothes and a blue laundry basket) RespectTheDisney5 17:33, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you know about the missing Disney Channel bumper? I was wondering to know about the missing Disney Channel bumper from 2003 with a green background with lines, link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3_XJ6QZ0qQ, but it's imcomplete. not a complete version. PauLibrojoMendoza 14:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Once again, Can you know about the missing Disney Channel Bumper? I saw the bumper, where the red mickey appear on the blue background before it cuts out. PLEASE RECREATE IT! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tmJYVmzwEc BLOCKED AGAIN! BY AIDANLINN!!!!! You blocked me on youtube again, i just want to see Aidanlinn is going with the Life with Derek to Phill of the Future Next ID since he blocked me PauLibrojoMendoza 08:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) NEW RULE: Don't block me or i'l block you, this means! YOU, zampakid and AidanLinn! I Just want you check on AidanLinn on his Life with Derek video progress. It's because i don't know when he is uploading the stuff and he blocked me since i knew about the recordings. i wonder why people dispise Disney Channel so offen? amd also the Disney Channel fans needs a complete version of the "Life with Derek to Phil of the Future" Next ID A sad day for the 'Bounce' era fans It was revealed that zampakid does not have any Disney Channel 'Next' bumpers from 2003, sad isn't it. PauLibrojoMendoza 06:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The Christmas 1998 Playhouse Disney ID That Vidpro23 Found I Was Telling About the Website That Vidpro23 but i don't remember the website, can you ask me about the website that vidpro23 found The Fox logo Could you tell me where you got this from? Not to accuse you of vandalism, but I'm just curious. Logovis (talk) 14:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Explain Did you mock up this logo? If so, the font et al. is nowhere near correct. Recreating images to produce larger versions is fine, but not when they look nothing like the original. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 10:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :I agree, that was way off. The stripes were wrongly sized, the typeface was wrong, there was too much gap between TGI and the F, and it was not anti-aliased. Definitely not up to the expected standard, and I've now deleted that upload. Bom Dia Brasil Can you fix the 1999 logo on Bom Dia Brasil page?SuperCartoonBrony2000 (talk) 06:13, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Disney Channel Rose Ident Could you tell me where you have found the Rose Ident from Beauty and the Beast please? Channel4squares (talk) 16:43, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I found it at this address: http://vimeo.com/91723862 Lukesams (talk) 14:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) July 2014 Enough of the personal attacks on edit summaries. If you continue, you my be blocked without notice. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 01:25, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Globo Do you live in Brazil? --The Creative Genius of Uncyclopedia (talk) 19:40, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you unblock me from Logosfake.wikia.com? I want to make my own country. Just a question. Where did you find the Adventures of the Little Koala promo with the prototype Nick Junior logo from early 1988? Sophie the Otter 00:56, May 17, 2016 (UTC) I found it off of this particular YouTube video. It can be seen at the 1:06 point. Lukesams (talk) 01:30, May 17, 2016 (UTC) MS Paint Please be careful about recreating logos on MS Paint. For example, the 2000 Salt Cover logo which I fixed. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 13:31, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Fictionaltvstations Wiki incident Here's one reason why I added those Flintstone images that I forgot to say: I was about to add them to TACTN's gallery. I'm sorry, but I regret all that I've done bad for last year. Can all of you back at Fictionaltvstations wiki forgive me? KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi (talk) 13:16, January 3, 2017 (UTC)